It is often desirable to position articles such as lamps and ornaments (including plants) in an elevated position, whether to cast a better light or for better visibility of the article. In particular, a stand that is adjustable in height is advantageous for allowing the elevation of the article to be appropriately selected. However, currently available height adjustable stands are often precarious when raised and also lack ready portability.